<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You're Just Like Everyone else" by The_Lonely_Jupiter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726658">"You're Just Like Everyone else"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Jupiter/pseuds/The_Lonely_Jupiter'>The_Lonely_Jupiter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AYO tramatized children!!!, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Callahan and Alyssa????? pog!, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dre Punz and Purp are adopted siblings, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Gamerboy80, Mentioned Luke | Punz, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Puffy knows best, PogChamp, Ponk is like a big brother :D, not really - Freeform, semi-cannon, there is mentions of cannon stuff though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Jupiter/pseuds/The_Lonely_Jupiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The teen is hired to kill... but is there more to it then that...? </p><p>[Basically a Purpled centric fic bc I'm taking a break from my other wip]</p><p>[COMPLETED]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa | ItsAlyssa &amp; Callahan (Video Blogging RPF), Alyssa | ItsAlyssa &amp; Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Callahan &amp; Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Grayson | Purpled, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ONLY SHIPPING CHARACTERS, Ponk | DropsByPonk &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude (Hinted), Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit, mostly platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Mask Of Nothingness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>❤ If ANY of the people in this fanfic are uncomfortable with this, it will be taken down immediately ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beating in his chest,</p><p>Blood thundering in his ears,</p><p>Yet… a calm look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>His lungs pulsing, <em>begging</em> for air…</p><p>Yet he doesn’t feed into it.</p><p> </p><p>He knows where he is… he was planning this for about a week now.</p><p>He can feel everything around him… (<em>a curse in and of itself</em>)</p><p>He knows the familiar sensation of subdued fear in another…</p><p>
  <em>(It’s something he has grown up feeling, the feeling of being <strong>trained</strong> to look for <strong>everything,</strong> to <strong>feel</strong> everything all his life… A depressing thought really… but what could he do about it? <strike>He was just a kid) </strike></em>
</p><p>The last thought was a whisper in his mind. Not like anyone would care.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>(The person you’re trying to kill would care… she could help you too) </strike>
  </em>
</p><p>He could only let out a breath at that.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Money is more important.’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Money is happiness.’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A voice rang in his mind, it made his head spin for a moment, before focusing on the task at hand.</p><p>He gripped the object in his hand, though not enough to make his knuckles turn white. (<em>If you grip it too hard then your wrist will tighten up and that <strong>will</strong> lead to your death, <strong>you</strong> know that, <strong>you</strong> learned it the hard way.) </em></p><p>He put more weight to the back of his palm so that the weapon rested soundly above the ground.</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>
  <em>“Never let your weapon hang to low! You. Will. <strong>Die</strong>. Do you know why? It’s because a split second is all it takes for someone to dash towards you, to ambush you, anything!” she stomped he boot, gaining the attention of some of the kids who had dozed off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A split second is all it takes for a heart to be lost, maybe two! Those are hearts that can <strong>save your life</strong>! It takes more than a split second for you to lift your weapon up just a bit higher to the point where it isn’t heavy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young boy turned from his trainer to the older boy next to him. The boy with half-and-half hair turned to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gold and red eyes met glowing purple ones. The elder teen’s face held an anxious look, but a small smile came to the teen’s face. The 7-year-old then sported a smile that spread from ear to ear and turned back to listening to the trainer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unbeknownst to the young boy, the older teen let on a horrified look on his face. Not scared <strong>of</strong> the boy, per se, but <strong>for</strong> the boy, the <strong>child</strong> next to him. He knew that he would turn into a prodigy, a child solider, one forced to be a murderer. For he went down the same route. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They fought for clients who hired them for money, well, more for their trainers. The money never really went to them, unless the clients genuinely cared… that was a once in a lifetime thing to see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, nonetheless the boy with half-and-half hair vowed to try and help the kid as best he could… not that it was gonna be much, but he would try…  </em>
</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>“Hello, Puffy.” The tone of his voice held no malice, but it wasn’t a cheerful greeting either.</p><p>Both of the people in the room knew why he was here. The air around them became suffocating, but it wasn’t like the teenager hadn’t felt it before.</p><p>
  <em>(Starting lobbies were always this tense, people looking more like zombies instead of actual people. Maybe they had expected to die… But he knew that no one expected to win.)</em>
</p><p>“Hello, Purpled…” Her hazel eyes looked up from where she was writing something on a document in front of her.</p><p>At first glance she looked like any normal person would when meeting someone. But Purpled wasn’t any other normal person, he could see the signs of fear, even if she was trying to hide it. Her hands were quivering slightly, and her voice was a bit weary, dragging out her vowels a bit too much. But her eyes stayed on him, if he hadn’t been stared at like that too many times before, he would’ve most likely cried. (<em>Crying shows weakness, and it makes your face itchy, don’t cry, <strong>never</strong> cry, you <strong>can’t</strong> cry.) </em></p><p>She sighed, her eyes falling back onto her paper in front of her. Bringing her hands in front of her, intertwining her fingers. Confusion racked his brain for a second, but he didn’t let it show on his face. <em>(Puffy is a smart woman, she knows why you’re here… so why is she lacing her fingers together? People who are preparing to fight never take away their advantage by lacing their hands… maybe she’s being cocky-)</em> He shut off that part of his brain temporarily.</p><p>“Listen kid—” She picked her head up to lock eyes with him, though he didn’t miss the glance at the weapon in his hand. He almost laughed at the noun; he was <em>far</em> from a kid by now. Physically, yes… mentally, never again. He lost that side of him when he was just 8.</p><p>“I know why you’re here…”</p><p>“Not surprised”</p><p>She looked up at him. His demeanor was relaxed, his shoulders sat normally, even drooping a bit. His face was still, bored even. He was leaning more on his left foot than his right. The only thing that seemed threatening about him was the powerfully enchanted sword in his hand. The teen didn’t even have armor on. She knew none of what he was capable of, but she was forever grateful that her enderchest was just underneath her desk.</p><p>But she wasn’t expecting what came out of his mouth next.</p><p>“I mean, you have helped every other kid on this server to at least begin the healing process… so maybe you can do the same with me…” The woman’s eyes widened, and she fought the urge to run over and hug the boy at the broken look in his eyes. She watched as he sheathed his sword and took a step forward.</p><p>She brought a hand to her mouth and in the back of her mind she was so very happy to know that the teenager wasn’t here to kill her.</p><p>“Sorry if I scared you before… I always have my sword out for protection these days.” He shook his head and let it fall low. But before it did he saw a look of sadness on her face (<em>that’s just <strong>pity</strong>, you look <strong>weak</strong> right now…)</em></p><p>Puffy stood up, stepping away from her desk and walking around it to place a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I know, everything is so scary these days—”</p><p>The sharp sound of metal running against metal drew her out of her ‘mother’ mindset.</p><p>Before she could react, he threw an elbow into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. She looked up and her eyes caught the teen’s. And she saw something truly heartbreaking…</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>
  <em>“See, you can’t let them know you’re scared, hurting, happy, sad, anything.” The older blonde turned to the 11-year-old. “Do you know why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It makes you seem weak.” The younger stated, munching on a green apple that he had picked earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older frowned a bit and the young boy looked up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Is that not the reason? I was always told that by my trainer, from… from my old village.” The younger one lied. The older blonde shook his head, ignoring the last statement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no, you’re right, just… I wasn’t expecting you to know something like that is all, you are just a kid.” The man subconsciously brought a hand to the chain that rested around his neck. “No offense to you or anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy started to laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, it’s understandable. I’m really not like most kids, I’m better than them.” He said with a taunting grin on his face. (The boy knew very well that the he had gone through </em>
  <em>more blood, sweat, and tears then most adults)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, you still have a lot more to learn.” The 18-year-old said, walking over to the tree that the kid was sitting against.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>(The same 18-year-old that left him to fend for himself 2 years later, leaving him for <strong>money</strong>)</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>He had built up a mask… a mask that was crafted to perfection,</p><p>Hammered into the teen’s mind after years and years of triumph, anger, sadness, but most of all… loneliness.</p><p>
  <em>(He would never admit that he would spend hours and hours letting all of his tears flow, <strike>even if it burned him</strike>, screaming at the top of his lungs, and training so hard that he would pass out for a solid three days… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He isn’t proud, he’s sick and tired of everyone and everything.)</em>
</p><p>Puffy knew this look, of course the ones before had plenty of holes, but the kid in front of her left no room for emotions, no holes, <em>nothing</em>… Her heart shattered at the sight.</p><p>She felt the cool metal of the blade from before resting against her neck. She knew nothing of this kid before Tommy and Tubbo had mentioned him, but that was once in the middle of an ongoing conversation.</p><p>Not only had the kid brought her away from her enderchest, but he even made the move to pull the strings of her heart just the right way to where <em>she</em> was a puppet on <em>his</em> strings. <em>She</em> was the one being manipulated. No matter how scared she was… her only thought was that only a person that has been manipulated would know how to manipulate as well as him.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak but Purpled beat her to it.</p><p>“If you’re gonna beg for mercy, then stop. It’ll only make me kill you faster.” He spoke, electric eyes staring into her own.</p><p>“<em>What happened to you?</em>” The boy grimaced, as if he were disgusted with her words.</p><p>“Please, you don’t even know who I am.” She stared into his eyes, finding nothing but a wall of nothingness, no regret, no sadness, nothing. But at her confused and horrified expression he sighed, a fake smile on his face.</p><p>“My name is Purpled, I am a seventeen-year-old mercenary that has been hired to murder you, that or take you to this… person… the Badlands want you to meet. But if I’m being honest, killing you would be way more fun.” Now his face went back to an emotionless one, the blade in his hand pressing deeper into her neck.</p><p>“Wait!... wait…” She yelled; her eyes looking up at him, panicked.</p><p>“You’re seventeen?” she said, her voice going into a more motherly tone.</p><p>He paused, though his expression never changed.</p><p>“Tch. Yea, what about it Captain Puffy? Its not like anyone on this server would care. Because you know what?” He looked at her, anger being the only thing that he lets into his expression.</p><p>“Nobody on this server gives a fuck how old we are. Hell, look at Tommy and Tubbo, fucking Ranboo too!” He sighed, “So, yes, Captain Puffy I am seventeen. But I don’t get the title of <strong>‘kid’</strong> anymore. That shit slipped away after my eight birthday.”</p><p>The sheep hybrid’s eyes filled with tears, her words barely being able to make it off her tongue.</p><p>“I care… I – I care about all of you kids, I want to help you. So please… let me help you.”</p><p>“You can’t help me.” He pulled his sword back, swinging it towards her head, but she wasn’t one of the top pirates in the world for nothing. She dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the blade that skimmed one of her fluffy ears. She kicked at one of his legs only for him to lift one and bring it slamming down onto her calf, the heel of the combat boot digging into her flesh. She let out a scream and hurled her other foot around, knocking his foot to the side. She stood up and launched past him for her enderchest. Suddenly the back of her shirt was yanked back, and she was slammed onto the cold floor with a <em>thwack.</em></p><p>“Purpled! Please just stop! You’re only a kid! You shouldn’t have to deal with the guilt of having taken someone’s life! So just, stop!” She screamed, sitting on the ground. The young boy in front of her tensed, and in a split second his back tensed and the grip on his sword tightened. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked distraught.</p><p>Just then a broken smile crept onto his face.</p><p>“You adults just don’t get it do you? I have taken more lives than days I have been alive. You don’t get it Puffy! I am a person that has taken lives of so many goddamn people Puffy… I am number 4 on Bedwars Leaderboards! That’s what you don’t get! You think I care about just one more person that ‘promises to help me’ I have lost more than anyone else has on this server! But so what? No one gives a shit!”</p><p>He pauses to look at Puffy. The woman now has tears streaming down her face and it takes everything within him to not break down right then and there.</p><p>“So, Puffy… please, tell me, how are you going to help me.” She is frozen in place; her words are stuck in her throat.</p><p>“Exact—” He was cut off.</p><p>“I can be there for you… help you lower your walls, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo! We can help you!”</p><p>“Yeah, right. You act like Tommy and Tubbo haven’t only been there for each other; you act like Ranboo would care about anything other than his memories, because he has more problems on his own. I am just another problem added to their plate.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh’ Now it was Puffy who understood what this kid is going through.</em>
</p><p>She started to laugh. It startled the teen at first, but he didn’t show it, only his eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“Oh thank god! I thought I’d never figure out what your main problem was!” Her face morphed into a joyful look. The hazelnut-blonde’s eyes widened, a symbol of building terror behind his wall.</p><p>“What?” He said, uncertainty in his voice. <em>(You gave up our secret! You idiot! This is why you should just kill y-)</em></p><p>He held his sword in her direction, though his hands were shaking. “No, you don’t know me. Nobody on this server knows me. The <strong><em>real</em></strong> me.”</p><p>“Yes! There are Purpled! There are people who do know what you do! There are people who want to help you!” Puffy yelled</p><p>“I don’t need your help!” He brought his sword back and—</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And if u guys didn't know, I was talking about GB80 in the first flashback and Punz in the second :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is some blood in like the first 3 lines, so skip if ur uncomy with that :) <br/>But other then that.. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He did it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He killed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grimaced as blood splattered across the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to walk out the door, dragging his bloodied blade across the ground, he felt… numb.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then, he was back in the room, the body was lying on the floor, but… she wasn’t alone… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There on the floor lay a hunched over TommyInnit, crying his heart out, cursing out swears that made the older teen’s ears hurt. Next to him lay a smaller horned boy, Tubbo. The ram hybrid was clinging onto Tommy, bawling his eyes out with his face buried in the younger’s shoulder. Both of their hands were interlocked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was another on the other side of her. A boy with that of half-and-half skin. He was also crying… and his tears were burning his face, leaving behind red streaks and a low sizzling sound. His eyes held more tears that begged to spill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo… Purpled knew the enderman from the Skywars Arena. He was good, better than most on the SMP at PvP. But only he and another knew that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(The other was another master of the Hypixel realm, holding up a godly power, The Blood God was the most feared name, only talked about in hushed whispers and silent messages. Even Purpled feared the name for a long time before learning that he was just another person who had paid off his debt and earned a trophy for it.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another stood in the doorway, frozen though his mask (a physical one this time) hid most of his emotions, but his tense shoulders and shaking hands were enough to give it away. His staggered breath was a good indication that he was crying. The man towered over the rest of them, though his presence could never seem so small. Sam… that was the creeper hybrid’s name (<strike>the one that had raised him when his so called ‘brothers’ were away… there was another two as well, but the older girl left long ago and the other one with antlers was forced into hiding</strike>)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that point Purpled wanted nothing more than to disappear, die, something, <strong>anything</strong>, as long as he couldn’t see the pitiful look in their eyes for their friend (<strike>motherly figure</strike>)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>He stopped… He felt tired, his hands were shaking worse now… he couldn’t find it in himself to kill the sheep hybrid.</p><p>
  <em>(What about them? They would lose the only person that seemingly cares about them, other than Sam.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>(No! Puffy and Sam had made an effort to help them! What about you? They didn’t give a shit! They didn’t even know that you were alive!)</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>He took a sharp breath in and locked his bottom lip between his teeth, his sharp K-9’s digging into the soft flesh, drawing a bit of blood.</p><p>“Purpled—”</p><p>“Stop.” The sheep watched as a tear fell down his face, leaving behind a red streak that let out a low sizzle. At that moment she realized something.</p><p>“You’re part ender—”</p><p>
  <strong>“Shut up!” </strong>
</p><p>He paused, taking a sharp breath in before his mask just…</p><p><em>Shattered</em>.</p><p>His face fell, his eyebrows loosening their furrowed stance, instead his face relaxed before morphing into a completely and utterly broken one, more tears flowing down his face, leaving behind streaks of red.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>… just be quiet…” He dropped his sword, the metal clattering to the ground.</p><p>“I’m sorry… I’m so, so, <em>sorry</em>…” his voice started to crack with raw emotions. Puffy slowly stood up, taking a step towards the boy.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey…” She took another step forward.</p><p>Just then the boy’s knees had buckled, almost sending him crashing to the floor, if it weren’t for Puffy. She let out a surprised yelp and rushed forward, catching the teen before he fell to the floor. He instantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, while her arms were wrapped around his back. She slowly led him to one of the chairs in front of her desk, setting the boy down and moving to grab a tissue to stop him from crying.</p><p>Her mind was racing with thoughts and the emotions she felt were swarming her brain.</p><p>His body was shaking and burning. His skin was burning—<em>a good burn</em>— everywhere his skin touched Puffy’s. Though there was another burn… the bad kind… everywhere his tears fell, rushing down his face, it sent another wave of sharp stinging across his face.</p><p> He couldn’t stop his feelings from rushing out of the crack in his wall.</p><p>How did Puffy manage to shatter his wall… in the matter of, <em>minutes?</em>.</p><p>Everything he has worked <em>so hard</em> for has come crashing down for a job he <em>didn’t even want to do</em>… <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>Puffy held him close, being unable to stop the non-stop flow of tears that came. She began shushing him, combing a hand through his hair, rubbing his back, anything to try and calm the boy in distress. She planted a kiss on his temple, pressing her forehead to his.</p><p>“shh… you’re alright… everything’s going to be alright… I’m right here…” She continued to whisper sweet nothings to him, holding him close and not letting go.</p><p>“I’m so sorry they did this to you… I’m so sorry.. they should <em>never</em> have put that much pressure on you, I’m sorry I wasn’t there before… please… you’re just a <em>kid</em>, you’re still a <em>kid</em>…” Anger crawled up her throat, but she kept her tone steady.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” the boy mumbled out, wiping his tears a bit.</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She said firmly, planting another kiss to the side of his head and bringing his head to her chest. His breathing was heavy and the bags under his eyes were a lot more evident then they were before.</p><p>“I’m so… <em>tired</em>, Puffy…” he paused, taking in a shaky breath, “so fucking tired…” She swore she felt her heart break at the words.</p><p>“I know buddy, I know… but you can rest now, take a nap, fall asleep, I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.” She felt him look up at her.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I swear on my life.” To that he nodded and rested his head down, all of his body weight, (which wasn’t much, he weighed almost nothing, that was another thing she was worried about) was laid onto her.</p><p>After a few moments she moved to grab her communicator in her pocket, sending a message over to the one she trusts.</p><p><strong>Puffy</strong>:</p><p>
  <em>Hey, can you head over to my clinic, I have a… surprise?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sam:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A good surprise.. or??? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Puffy:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Depends on how you look at it I guess, </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sam:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>So should I be scared??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Puffy:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Just shut up and get over here.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sam:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay! Jeez.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam arrived a few minutes later, carefully opening the door and stepping in, though freezing when he saw the bay resting against Puffy.</p><p>“Oh.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the parenthesis after the Sam part, i was motioning to Alyssa and Callahan (Stan Callahan)</p><p>Also comments and kudos are always appreciated :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Take a Break, Reflect on People Soon to Come, or Not At All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Here's a hint for who is introduced in this chapter </p><p>"Nobody wanna see us together~ but it don't matter, no~ 'cause I got you-")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam’s eyes flicked from the sword on the ground, to hazel eyes, to a mess of hazelnut-blonde hair, to a familiar purple hoodie.</p><p>“Oh… oh my god…” Sam stepped forward and leaned down next to the two on the floor. Puffy placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Was… <em>he</em> the one…?” The creeper hybrid asked.</p><p>Puffy only hummed and rubbed the man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Are we going to take him back to my bunker?”</p><p>“Yea… he has been lonely for so long Sam, and he’s light as a feather. He definitely hasn’t been taking good care of himself.”</p><p>Sam nodded and reached forward. He looped his hands under the boy’s arms and lifted him to his chest. Puffy was right… he weighed barely anything… it made him want to gag. He held the boy close, sandy-blonde hair falling over his shoulder as he laid the boy’s head down. He stood up slowly and reached out a hand to Puffy, the latter gladly taking it and lifting herself up. Sam started walking towards the door, taking a deep breath (<em><strike>holding back tears</strike></em>)</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>
  <em>Distant giggling was heard, making the man snap his head up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he did, he was met with four figures. The one in the front was adorned in a green hoodie, a brown belt, black pants, and tan boots. His face was covered with a shiny white mask with a messy smile. The one on his right had on a blue t-shirt, dark blue pants, white sneakers, and some wide-rimmed glasses that covered half his face, and his dark, chocolate brown hair framed his face, though a slight smile was present. The other man was on the green man’s left. He had raven-colored hair held out of his face by a clean white bandana. He had on a long-sleeved, black turtleneck with a white t-shirt over it with a flame embedded into it, he also had on black sweatpants and black sneakers. A persistent smile was an evident on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though the most noticeable figure was the kid, who didn’t look to have been more than 5, was jumping around, holding the masked man’s hand and the ravenette’s. He had an oversized purple hoodie and black jeans with purple sneakers and sandy-blonde hair. He was giggling about something unknown to the man. As soon as they were in earshot the man in green spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Sam!” The kid’s head snapped over to Sam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Dream! Who have you got there?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream let go of the kids hand and stepped forward. Sam stood up from where he was crouched down and peered to look at the kid, who had freaked out and his behind Sapnap and George, pulling both of them together, much to their dismay. The two started bickering whilst Dream continued to talk to Sam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We found him in the woods of the SMP a few days ago, won’t tell us where he came from, but his name is Purpled.” Sam nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How old is he?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He said he was 5, which confuses me to no end.” Dream said, shaking his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We came here to see if you knew him.” He finished, looking up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yea no, I can’t adopt a kid, I’m still only 17!” Sam laughed, causing Dream to laugh as well. Suddenly Dream quit laughing when he felt a tug at his sleeve, both looked down and were met with large, magnificent purple eyes, he looked scared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong kiddo?” The kid pointed over to George and Sapnap, and the two older ones furrowed their brows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two were on the ground, Sapnap had his iron sword out and was holding it to George’s neck, the latter being trapped under the ravenette, his feet pushing against the younger’s chest, trying to keep him away. George and Sapnap were yelling at each other loudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream sighed and walked over whilst Sam bent down to talk to Purpled, the kid looked terrified of the giant person before him (Sam being around 6’5 by the age of 17). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey kiddo, my name’s Sam! Sorry if I scared you.” He moved his mask up to show his face, giving the kid a soft smile, to which the boy retaliated with a smile of his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sama!” The kid exclaimed, butchering the teen’s name a bit, but he didn’t mind. The blonde threw his hands up and ran at the man to engulf him in a hug. Sam laughed and hugged the kid back, falling back onto the soft grass, earning a squeal from the boy in his arms. He then hooked his hands under the kid’s armpits and lifted him upwards, supporting his whole bodyweight. The boy giggled some more, reaching his hands up towards the sky, his magnificent purple eyes were a color Sam has never seen before, nor thought was possible for a human to have, he’d have to talk to Dream about that later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From a distance, the three members of the Dream Team watched as the boy’s face was engulfed in happiness, Sam looking exhilarated as well. Dream moved his mask up, a bright smile on his face. A hand was then placed on his shoulder. He looked over to see George, his goggles had been moved up, showing off his full face, a small smile was present n his face, but Dream could tell that the older teen was bursting with excitement and happiness inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream felt another hand on his other shoulder, and he was met with a sad smile from the youngest of the three. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s gonna grow up to be a good kid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know… I know he is.” </em>
</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>Sam walked into the bunker, hearing the automatic door close from behind him. Puffy had told him about how Purpled was part enderman, burning from his own tears. She also said something about Bedwars… he really couldn’t remember. He was too focused on making sure that the boy in his arms would be okay, traveling to the world that was his own mind, his legs being sent into autopilot.</p><p>He had always thought of the boy as his adopted son, ever since he was little, back when Callahan and Alyssa were still around. He missed them both, but he has been able to send a message every now and then.</p><p>He knows that they are both doing well and have plans to come back soon, all the fighting with L’Manberg seeming to die down a bit, with Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo all in his and Puffy’s care.</p><p>He’d have to tell them about Purpled, they probably worry for the teen as well—they always have.</p><p>He walked into one of the rooms in the back of the bunker, away from all the noise of the automatic farms and such. There was a bed with deep violet sheets that Sam moved away, placing the sleeping boy on the mattress and finding the comfiest pillow for his head. He tucked the boy in and kissed his forehead, he was so happy to see the kid again, even if it was under these circumstances.</p><p>He stepped out of the room, shutting the door quietly. He flinched when he realized there were two standing behind him. He relaxed when he realized who it was.</p><p>Puffy stood next to a fidgeting Ponk, the latter not having his usual doctors coat on, just his casual clothes. Most of his facial features were covered by his mask, but his eyes were holding tremendous amounts of worry. His hands were together, fiddling with each of his fingers. He looked on the verge of tears. Puffy had a tired expression on her face but put a sad smile on her face to try and cover it up.</p><p>“Is- is he okay?” Ponk asked, his voice shaky.</p><p>“He’ll be okay. Just a few burns on his face.”</p><p>Ponk visibly relaxed, sighing and engulfing Sam and Puffy in a hug.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault…” Puffy shook her head.</p><p>“No, Ponk, it’s not your—”</p><p>“It is! I- I sold off his services to kill you! Because I was scared! I thought that if he took you to the Egg, then we would be safe, because I know you’re strong and would find a way out and- and—” Ponk rambled and Puffy placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I just wanted him to be safe…” Ponk’s head hung low and tears slipped from his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, Sam reached forward, wrapping his arms around Ponk’s waist and lifted him up and into the man’s chest, earning a squeak from the shorter man. Sam stuffed his head into the crook of Ponk’s neck, the latter wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders.</p><p>“You did a good job Ponky, don’t beat yourself down. Because if you didn’t do that, he wouldn’t be in here and safe.” Ponk let a few more tears fall from his eyes at that. Sam lifted his head and kissed the tears away from the man’s face. To which Ponk responded by kissing the man’s forehead.</p><p>“Thank you Sammie… I needed that.” Sam nodded and stuck his head back into Ponk’s neck. Puffy laughed lightly at the two before walking past them, towards Purpled’s door.</p><p>“I’m gonna take a nap in Purp’s room. Bye Ponk, night Sam.” She said, not even turning back around, most likely because she would pass out right there on the floor if she did. She was exhausted.</p><p>“I’ll pull around another bed for in there if you want.”</p><p>“Nah, there’s a couch or something…” she mumbled, stepping into Purpled’s room.</p><p>Sam and Ponk laughed at her sleepy form. Sam set Ponk down, asking if he wanted to stay for the night, to which he received a giddy nod.</p><p>Sam led Ponk to the creeper hybrid’s room, both of them laying down in the bed, Ponk cradled in Sam’s arms. They fell asleep soundly and comfortably, both of them a little less worried about the kid a few rooms over.</p><p>Puffy walked in and laid down on a lilac colored couch that was on the side of the room. She found a grey blanket that was on the floor of the room, she pulled it over herself, covering all the way to her neck. She glanced up one last time, eyeing the sleeping boy in the room, before she laid her head down on a fuzzy cushion, crashing as soon as her head hit the pillow. The only thought that remained in her mind was…</p><p>
  <em>“What happened to this kid?”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Ponk is here (IDK HOW SAM AND PONK FEEL ABOUT SHIPPING BUT THEY HAVEN'T SAID THEY AREN'T OKAY WITH IT SO I'M JUST LIKE "OKAY HOPE NOBODY GETS PISSED :D" BUT IF THEY SAY THAT THEY ARE UNCOMFY I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN IMMEDIETLY!!!!) <br/>Also maybe some Callahan and Alyssa action??? <br/>My brain today was just like "baby Purpled." an im like "oki" so, that was fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nighttime in Your own Mind is A Scary Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purpled has a nightmare, thankfully it's just a nightmare.</p><p>SERIOUS TW: talks about blood, dead bodies, vomit, referenced panic attack <br/>PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTHER IF U ARE UNCOMFY WITH THAT, ITS PRETTY HEAVY SOOOOO IDK ENJOY IG? :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work may end up being more than 5 chapters soooooooooooooooo we'll see how that goes ,:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Where was he? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something gripped his arm, hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then his other arm was in an iron grip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was being pulled back, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to scream for help… it was <strong>silent</strong>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to pry himself away… he couldn’t <strong>move</strong>. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt the ground underneath him go mushy and all he could see was red. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes focused and he realized where he was being dragged to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to scream again, <strong>nothing</strong>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to thrash, claw, hell he even tried to teleport, </em>
  <strong>nothing worked…</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he was thrown to the ground, his head smacking the ground with a hard thud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He slowly looked up and his eyes widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing before him were his two brothers, covered head to toe in crimson red vines that dug into their skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eldest brother’s eyes were blood red, red tears seeping out of them. His mouth had blood dripping from it and his mouth was turned up in a smile. The chain that usually hung around his neck had vines wrapped around it, the ends of them digging into the man’s neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His other brother’s face, that was usually covered by a pure white mask, was exposed. His emerald eyes being replaced by a deep scarlet, scars that littered his face now had dark red blood seeping from them. His hand was reached out to the youngest of the three brothers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream, Punz…?” his voice was back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Join us…” they said in unison, their voices sounding a little too real. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What- no! what the fuck happen—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Join us</strong>…” two more people joined behind them. He could barely make out the glowing halo that was BadBoyHalo’s or the fuzzy cat ears that belonged to Antfrost. Both of them looked to have Vines growing from their hands, the vines crawling on the ground toward him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Join us</strong>…” his breathing quickened, and he tried to scramble backwards, but he hit something, a wall? He whipped around and was met with a sight he never wanted to see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In front of him was the dead body of his best friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ponk laid in a puddle of his own blood, vines coming from the back of his head and wrapping around his face and down the rest of his body. His eyes were grey, and the whites of his eyes turned a pinkish grey. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Purpled looked up and he felt more tears well in his eyes. Behind the body of his best friend <strike>(older brother)</strike> were the bodies of Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Puffy, and Sam… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of their eyes were white. Tommy was cradling Tubbo’s body in a protective position (<strike>two soulmates always die connected at the heart</strike>) but no vines of his own were surrounding him. Tubbo’s horns were broken, one of them hanging onto the base by a strand, vines came from both wounds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo was flat on his back behind Puffy’s body, vines came from the center of his stomach and his left eye. It made the blonde want to vomit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puffy looked like she hand been trying to protect the three boys; her body lay right in front of them. Her jaw looked dislodged, vines coming from her mouth and twirling around the rest of her body, he gagged at the sight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam was on his knees, the lifeless body having not fallen over yet, but it gave Purpled a perfect view of his un-masked face. Blood seeped from his forehead into his eyes and mouth and down his face. Vines wrapped around his hands and ankles. In the man’s eyes held sorrow and grieving, even though there was no life behind them. He must have watched the rest of them die. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Purpled felt his face burning, he was crying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It all feels too <strong>real. </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, two things gripped his legs <strong>hard </strong>and started yanking him back, he screamed, he cried he clawed at the ground but suddenly the tendrils let go… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was falling, wind whizzing past his ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he opened his eyes… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a sea of tendrils trying to grab at him. All he could see was red. They engulfed him, he tried to scream once more, all he could feel was the stinging of his face from the tears. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shot up, something grabbed his arm, he tried to pull away, but they wouldn’t let go.</p><p>“<strong><em>Help, please help</em></strong>!” His voice was back, but it was scratchy, and his throat hurt.</p><p>He was thrashing, trying to get away from the tendrils. He looked around until his eyes met bloodshot, lifeless ones, he recognized the face, vines seeping from her mouth, blood pouring from her eyes. He screamed again ripping away from the corpse’s hands. He shot up and towards the door, screaming and just trying to get away. He ripped the door open and was met with another terrifying sight.</p><p>There stood a dead Sam and Ponk, standing in pools of their own blood, Sam reached for him, but he ran. There was buzzing in the back of his brain, but he ignored it.</p><p>He tried to find a way out, eyes dancing over the dark, crimson room. Then one wall came down. And after a moment, there stood the bodies of his other 3 friends, standing there with vines coming out of their bodies and for him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>There was no escape…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He collapsed to the floor, in a heaping mess of tears, he covered his ears and bolted his eyes shut.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please!”</p><p>The buzzing was back, but this time it was more legible.</p><p>“-led hey… here… look…”</p><p>He picked his head up slowly, cracking his eyes open a bit.</p><p>He saw…</p><p>He saw Puffy. Puffy is good, Puffy is alive, Puffy is <em>alive. </em></p><p>“Puffy?” He cringed internally at how croaky his voice was.</p><p>“Hey! Yeah, I’m right here… right here…” she said slowly, her eyes looked scared, worried.</p><p>He just stared at her for a moment, reaching a hand out to touch her, he lightly tapped her shoulder, reeling his hand back when it didn’t pass through her.</p><p>“You’re- you’re alive? I—”</p><p>“Purpled, you had a nightmare…” at that he sighed and laid back, his shoulder blades meeting the cold floor. He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and groaned. Rubbing the excess tears away from his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Puffy laughed lightly, making him pick his head up to look at her. “What?”</p><p>Puffy just shook her head. Purpled then heard a wheezing laugh come from the door of the bunker.</p><p>“You don’t have to <em>apologize</em> for having a nightmare Little P!” Purpled whipped his head around to look at the speaker. There stood TommyInnit, laughing, with a tired but fond-looking Tubbo, and a worried Ranboo, his tail flicking wildly behind him.</p><p>“Oh god.” Purpled laid his head back down, setting his hands beside him. He glanced over to deeper into the bunker seeing Sam holding the shoulder of a scared Ponk, when had he got here? Whatever.</p><p>He heard footsteps approaching him from the right, a tall shadow loomed over him. He looked up to be met with a familiar blonde. A pale hand extended down towards him. He took the hand and Tommy lifted him up almost effortlessly. A worried look came across the younger’s face.</p><p>“Hey big man, you alright? You’re all skinny and shit. And what the fuck happened to your face?!” Tommy yelled, making Purpled flinch back. <em>Purpled never used to flinch…</em></p><p>“Tommy! You can’t just say that you idiot!” Tubbo said, punching Tommy in the arm. To which he whined and rubbed the spot Tubbo punched.</p><p>Tubbo then walked in front of him and put both hands on the sides of his face, Purpled let out a squeak as his head was yanked down to the ram hybrid’s level. Tubbo mumbling something under her breath about everyone being so tall. After a bit of staring and Tubbo staring deep into his electric, violet eyes, Purpled winced, it hurt to have eye contact with someone for so long. Then the boy’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You’re part enderman?” he whispered lowly to Purpled, who nodded in return. Tubbo then smiled and planted a kiss on the other teen’s forehead. “We will talk later.” This made Purpled confused, but he shrugged it off. Tubbo released his face and stepped back to face Tommy.</p><p>“Looks like Tommy is the only minor that isn’t a hybrid!”</p><p>“What!? You stupid son of a bitch, you! What hybrid are you?!” Purpled laughed and pointed to his eyes.</p><p>“I’m an enderman hybrid, idiot.” Tommy let an offended look fall onto his face, Purpled continued, “If you were smart, you would’ve figured it out sooner.” Purpled smirked.</p><p>“You—” Tommy went to speak, but Ranboo cut him off.</p><p>“You are? Oh my gosh how did I not notice it before!” the tall teen rushed over and scooped Purpled up into his arms, “I finally have another like me!” Ranboo set Purpled down after he twirled on his heel.</p><p>“We were so worried about you this whole time. I thought—”</p><p>“Okay Ran, calm it down a bit, he kinda just went through a clearly traumatic experience.” Sam said from behind the two.</p><p>“Sorry…” Ranboo said rubbing the back of his neck, though his tail wrapped around Purpled’s leg.</p><p>Tommy then came up and clapped a hand on Purpled’s and Ranboo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey! Big man Sam! Why don’t we get breakfast going for this man right here? He’s all light and shit.” Tommy said, motioning towards Purpled.</p><p>“Could still kick your ass though.” Purpled mumbled, a neutral expression on his face. Tommy whipped his head towards him, letting Ranboo go, the latter scurrying away before he could get grabbed again. Tommy hooked an arm around Purpled’s shoulder.</p><p>“C’mon, Little P, both me and you know that you barely have enough strength to even walk right now.” The younger whispered. Purpled breathed out through his nose. He couldn’t argue with that, only moving to flick Tommy on his forehead.</p><p>“Your hands are shaking.” Tommy said.</p><p>“You’re being a bitch.” Tommy only hummed.</p><p>“We’ll talk later.” Purpled bit the inside of his lip,</p><p>“Ya’ know, you and Tubbo are more in touch recently, mentally, I mean. He said the same thing to me earlier.”</p><p>Tommy’s hand slipped down to rub Purpled’s arm. Ignoring the fact that the other blonde had tried to change the subject.</p><p>“You’re safe now, and all of us are going to be here for you, whether you like it or not.” The younger said with a smile, a genuine one.</p><p>“Yea, kind of expected it to be honest.”</p><p>Both of them smiled, Purpled hooking an arm around Tommy’s shoulders.</p><p>“I missed you, ya know.” The taller blonde said, Purpled looked up at him.</p><p>“We all did, Tubbs, Ran… all of us.” Tommy finished. Purpled only shrugged.</p><p>“…I missed you guys too. But I knew that you were doing okay, I saw you around, you looked happy, all three of you.”</p><p>“Would’ve been better with you…” Tommy mumbled, hoping that Purpled didn’t hear (<em>He did</em>).</p><p>They all want to a small dining room in the back of the bunker. Sam got to work on getting the food cooked up, deciding on pancakes, bacon, and toast. Purpled relaxed into his other 4 friends. Everyone had their food when Tubbo spoke up.</p><p>“So, what was you’re nightmare about?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AYYYYEEEEE The clingy duo + Ranboo are here now!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nicknames of Happier Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Guppy...?"</p><p>[TW: mentions of dead bodies/blood]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you know... I cried writing this chapter :D so be ready for that... and uhhh idk enjoy ❤</p><p>If there are any other TW's... YELL AT ME TO PUT THEM DOWN PLEASE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purpled froze. He looked up and blinked, and for a second he swore he was back in the crimson room and everyone turned back to corpses again. He shuddered and Ranboo, who was sitting next to him, took his hand in his own.</p><p>“Only if you want to.” Ranboo added on.</p><p>“Yeah, I just…” Purpled grimaced. “It’s pretty nasty if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“Please! Have you seen what we’ve been through Little P?! Nothing freaks me out anymore because I am such a Big Man.” Tommy exclaimed, elbowing Tubbo who sat next to him at the table.</p><p>“I can vouch for that!” The smaller boy yelled, a grin on his face.</p><p>Purpled stared at the two for a moment, eyes flicking between the two of them. Both of their bright blue eyes begun to morph into a more grey-ish pink. Purpled’s eyes widened. The rest of their bodies had started to change, becoming lifeless and corpse-like. The older blonde wanted to look away, but he couldn’t after they started to change more. Tubbo became taller, horns dissipating, Tommy’s frame became a lot bulkier and his hair looked more matted. After a moment, stood before him were the last people he wanted to see right now. Both of his brothers stood side-by-side, staring at him with their hands extended.</p><p>Purpled snapped himself out of his own mind, blinking at the younger two who had interested eyes pointed at him. He shook his head and stood up, dropping Ranboo’s hand.</p><p>“Maybe later…” He felt everyone in the room frown at him, disappointed. He shrugged and looked to Sam.</p><p>“Can I please go take a shower?” Sam stared at him for a moment, a fond- yet worried look on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, and you don’t have to ask, you know.” Purpled nodded and walked towards the bathroom in the back of the bunker.</p><p> </p><p>Puffy sighed and laid her head on the table, she was tired. Ponk placed a hand on her shoulder whilst leaning onto Sam, a distant look in the shorter man’s eyes. Tommy and Tubbo turned to each other, frowns on their faces when they begun having a conversation with their eyes.</p><p>Ranboo sat, staring at his hand, the one that Purpled held. The blonde’s hands were soft but calloused, his knuckles were scarred and yet they felt so delicate in Ranboo’s hand. Just then Ranboo sprung up, remembering something. Everyone in the room turned to him.</p><p>“Purpled’s part enderman…” Ranboo mumbled, suddenly Sam’s eyes widened, springing up out of his chair. The tall man bolted out of the kitchen, running towards the bathroom, he heard the water running, causing his heart rate to pick up. He got to the door and knocked, jiggling the handle after noticing it was locked.</p><p>“Purpled! Hey, buddy, you’re part enderman! You can’t shower! Water burns!” Sam jiggled the lock more frantically now after he didn’t hear a response. “Purp!”</p><p>Just then he heard a click and he ripped the door open.</p><p>In front of him stood a dry Purpled, his clothes on and no signs of any burning. Sam sighed, looking Purpled in the eyes. The boy had a distant look in his eyes.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to get in… I just like the sound of the water and the steam makes me feel better, calming…” the boy whispered. He turned around to reach for the faucet handle when Sam grabbed his hand.</p><p>“You’re good, Guppy. You can continue what you were doing.” Purpled looked at Sam, memories flooding into his head at the nickname.</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>
  <em>It was cool outside, sometime in the afternoon, and the sun was out and proud. There were 4 figures in a field of grass and flowers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two men, who couldn’t have been more than 19, sat in the field, watching the other two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One man was decently taller than the other and had a bulkier frame. Adorned in a blocky green camouflage, with a paper-crown painted gold sitting atop his hazelnut-blonde hair. His usual green mask was thrown to the side, un-needed at the time. A bright smile covering his features. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other was adorned in a brown onesie, the hood up, his fuzzy ears poking out of the sides of his head. He had a very red nose that peeked out from under his blue mask that covered half his face. The man had hooves for feet, but his hands were busy picking some of the flowers next to him. A short, furry tail flicked back and forth with happiness. Although the most noticeable things were the magnificent pair of antlers that extended from his forehead. A smile also graced his features. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two in the field let out excitement-filled laughs as one chased the other around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older girl chased a small boy around. The girl looking no more than 16 and the boy looking less than 7. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl was an average height, platinum blonde hair with brown roots coming down to around her bellybutton. She wore a long-sleeved, charcoal shirt and baby blue, ripped jeans. Her eyes matched her jeans, but the blue orbs held tons of happiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young boy had sandy-blonde hair that was fluffy as ever, swishing around with each movement of his head. His oversized, purple hoodie hung loosely on his frame, but he refused to take it off. His black jeans were dirtied from the activities that day. His magnificent purple irises kept themselves trained on the girl chasing him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He let out a squeal when the girl finally caught up to him and scooped him into her arms, their laughter filled the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Again Aly! Again!” the boy shouted to the girl. The latter giggled and kissed his nose, a thing she did every time she got the chance, saying something along the lines of ‘If he doesn’t remember me, maybe he’ll remember the gesture’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, but this is the last time, okay Guppy?” she said, a smile on her face. The boy in her arms nodding vigorously. “Alright!” she said before setting him down and counting to three, letting the boy run away from her as fast as he could. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took around 10 more minutes for the boy to be caught again by the girl. The boy hugging her close and getting 2 kisses on the nose before one of the men in the field called for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alyssa! Guppy! Time to go in!” The tall man called, the other teen throwing his arms in the air and waving them. The girl looked at the boy in her arm and whispered to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go get Calla, he’s waiting for you, go jump on him!” She set the boy down after giving him one more kiss on the nose, and like that, the boy was off, running towards the deer-hybrid with all his might. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Calla!” the boy yelled before jumping into the man’s awaiting arms. The antlered man held the boy on his hip with one arm, using the other to sign to the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘<strong>Guppy!</strong>’ the man signed, and mouthed the nickname happily, a smile on his face. The young boy smiled as wide as ever at the man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kid, although being so young, knew how to sign and he did it pretty well. He was also able to, somewhat, read lips, so the boy understood what the man said, and it made his day so much better to be able to communicate with the mute man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl came up behind the two and started talking to the tallest of the four. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What should we have for dinner?” the girl asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Calla says that we should have turkey and cheese sandwiches!... right?” They boy looked back to the deer to make sure, the latter nodded and put a thumbs up to the other two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alrighty then, sounds good!” the creeper-hybrid exclaimed, turning around to head back home. “Lets go, slowpokes” The boy started to yell at the tallest, telling him about how he wasn’t slow, though the words held no malice and a mischievous grin was spread across his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not slow Sama! You’re slow, the slowest slowpoke ever! —” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the man holding him interrupted his rant, asking him if he wanted to go on the deer’s shoulders, the boy agreeing and scrambling to get on top of his shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the way back, the boy had moved the deer-hybrid’s hood down to play with his hair, the latter was okay with it because the boy was always gentle and never tugged at his hair or hurt him on purpose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl and the antlered man started to have a conversation, though the small boy could only pick up certain parts, not that he remembered, he didn’t want to butt in on their conversation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other man was busy looking at the scenery, as well as watching for mobs, the sun growing low in the sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the group was around halfway from the bunker, the boy let out a yawn and laid his head on the antlered man’s hair. The girl had begun to rub his back, catapulting him further into sleep. His eyes slowly closed, and his breathing became heavy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The guppy is officially out.” Alyssa said, moving her hand back to her side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He was running around a lot today.” Sam spoke, looking back at the other three. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘<strong>How can something so small have so much energy</strong>?’ Callahan signed, earning a few laughs from the other two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I really don’t know Calla,” Alyssa said through her fit of giggles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They rounded the corner of the path and were met with a familiar wall of stone. Sam pressed the button and the wall came down, revealing the cozy inside of the bunker. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of the night was calm, the boy waking up and eating dinner with no complaints and then running off to sit with the girl, Alyssa saying that the boy didn’t need a bath and only a simple wipe down with some baby wipes (the usual, the boy saying that the water made his skin itchy.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was currently cradled in Alyssa’s arms, the girl sitting him in her lap and brushing in his hair through with a purple brush. She hummed a calming tune to the tired boy. Callahan was sitting on the couch next to them, his head on Alyssa’s shoulder. Sam was washing the dishes in the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you have fun today, Guppy?” She whispered to the boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy nodded in response, reaching for Callahan’s hand next to him, the man gladly letting the kid take it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“M’ gonna miss you guys…” the kid mumbled tiredly, sleep filling his voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow was the day that Alyssa and Callahan had to go home and the day that Dream and the others came back. Whenever they had to go get resources from the nether, go on long outings, or to do their monthly manhunts, he was always left with Sam, the other two traveling in to see the boy and be apart of his childhood, but mostly to help Sam, all three of them still being teenagers and being unable to care for a toddler alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re gonna miss you too…” Alyssa said, pressing her face into the back of the boy’s head and closing her eyes, taking in the boy’s natural scent of lavender and after-rain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the boy’s hands, Callahan made the sign that the boy knew very well. The man’s pointer finger and pinkie finger up and his thumb out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘<strong>I Love You’</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Guppy smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too Calla, and Aly” Callahan lifted his head up to place a kiss on Purpled’s temple. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam walked in to see the sight of the three on the couch. He smiled, walking over to them and crouching down. Callahan’s eyes met his and Alyssa opened her eyes. Purpled kept his gaze on Callahan’s hand in his lap. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Guppy…” the kid looked up, sad, tear-filled, purple eyes met his, and Sam felt his heart break. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aww Guppy…” Sam sat down and put both of his hands on the side of the kid’s face, wiping his tears before they made contact with his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t cry… It’s only for a little bit… Plus, you get to see Drea, Gogga, and Sappa tomorrow.” The boy only sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“B-but Aly and Calla and-and Sama are gonna leave me… just- just like momma and dadda.” the boy burst into tears, leaning back into Alyssa’s arms, who held him close. The three teens looked at each other, Purpled had never talked about his parents before, nor has he ever had a breakdown like this. All of them made a silent agreement then and there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay Guppy… me and Calla are going to stay for a bit longer. Okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy sniffled and wiped his face, the skin around his eyes started to become more raw and red from the tears, but none of them commented on it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Callahan waved his hand in front of the boy, gaining his attention before he started to sign.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘<strong>Me and Aly are always gonna be here for you, even if we aren’t here</strong>,’ Callahan paused to motion to around the room, Purpled nodding, edging Callahan to continue, ‘<strong>We will always be right here’</strong> He said, pressing his finger to the place above the kids heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In my heart?” he asked, holding Callahan’s hand, the other three nodding in conformation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teens waited for a moment, a smile tugging at Purpled’s lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.” He said, looking up at them, pulling them in for a group hug. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I Love You”</em>
</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>Purpled looked at Sam.</p><p>“W-what did you call me?” Purpled said lowly, his eyes looked even more distant then they were before, but this time there was sadness and nostalgia, Sam didn’t even realize what he said until Purpled had mentioned it. Sam’s eyes widened, and his eyes burned, feeling tears starting to form.</p><p>“I’m- I’m sorry—”</p><p>“No,” Purpled stopped him, taking a step towards him.</p><p>“Say-, can you—can you say it again? Pl- Please?” Purpled’s eyes became glossy, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“Oh… Guppy…” Purpled let out a choked sob and in a moment, he was in Sam’s arms.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Guppy, <em>please, I’m sorry</em>…”</p><p>“Sama… <em>Sama</em>… I- <em>I missed you. I’m sorry</em>,” Both of them cried, emotions that they held back for so long finally coming out.</p><p>“I- I miss Aly and Calla...”</p><p>“Me too Guppy… I miss them too…”</p><p>After that they both sat in silence for a while, someone had moved to turn the water off, most likely Sam.</p><p>Then two pairs of footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.</p><p>“<em>Guppy…?</em>”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooooooooo, what do you guys think?? R u crying??? if so... ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ🎁 open it... [it's tissues]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Apoligies and Farfetched Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The younger pulled away from the hug, moving to look past Sam.</p><p>He felt a puzzle piece click, deep in his heart.</p><p>“Aly…? Calla…?”</p><p>There stood before him was a woman, average height, bicep-length, bleach-blonde hair with untamed brown roots. She looked a lot older than before, her jaw was stronger, her eyelashes were longer, even her freckles from long ago had faded, she looked… stronger, somehow… more independent. Her baby blue eyes were fixated on the boy’s broken frame.</p><p>Stood next to her was a tall, antlered man. His shoulders stuck out more, though it was nothing compared to Sam’s and Dream’s build. His legs had more muscle, his hooves were wider. His hands looked dirty, not with dirt per say, but with time and hard work. His jawline was stronger, like Alyssa’s. His antlers had grown taller, more sharp ends being added on, he looked… powerful. Even though he wasn’t big, by any means, standing only a little taller than Alyssa, he looked strong… stronger than any. His hazel eyes stared deep into Purpled’s own, he felt so exposed.</p><p>Callahan slowly lifted his shaky hands.</p><p>‘<strong><em>Guppy?’</em></strong></p><p>At that Purpled ran forward, being engulfed in the warmth of the two. He cried, <em>hard.</em></p><p>“I- I missed you guys so- so much.” He cried out, holding both of the close.</p><p>“We missed you too, Guppy…” Alyssa cooed, her voice trembling, struggling to hold back tears.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner, I’m sorry we left for so long, I’m sorry- I’m so sorry.” She said, hugging Purpled’s chest. She reached up a hand to run a hand through his hair, realizing just how much he has grown.</p><p>“You’ve- You’ve gotten so big…” She said in disbelief, resting her head on his collarbone.</p><p>Callahan was hugging the boy’s head to his shoulder his antlers far away from his face. His fluffy ears pressed to the sides of his head. He rubbed the boy’s back with shaky hands. He wanted to say sorry, he wanted to apologize, but he didn’t want to move either. He never wanted to pull away from the boy, that he raised, ever again.</p><p>Sam joined in on the hug, kneading himself between Alyssa and Purpled, his head resting atop the teen’s.</p><p>Eventually, they moved to the couch. Purpled was nestled into Sam’s lap with Alyssa and Callahan on his sides.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo sat on the floor in front of them with Puffy, Ponk, and Ranboo sitting on the couch across from them. Tubbo was holding one of Purpled’s hands and Tommy had his head resting on Tubbo’s thigh.</p><p>Callahan rested a hand on Purpled’s shoulder gently, though Purpled flinched, hard and put his hands up defensively. Callahan pulled his hand away and looked at him with a worried stare, a bit of anger flashing in his eyes. Callahan held his hands up for a moment as if deciding what to say before deciding on,</p><p>‘<strong><em>What happened to you?</em></strong>’ The deer looked at him, as more tears started to form in his eyes.</p><p>Someone had <strong>hurt</strong> his <em>Guppy</em>, <em>his brother, his <strong>kid</strong></em>.</p><p>“A lot Calla… <em>A lot</em> happened…” He whispered and Callahan’s face fell, rage simmered deep in his bones.</p><p>Purpled then felt a warm hand on his face, and surprisingly, he didn’t flinch, only turning to turn to look at Aly.</p><p>“Guppy… who… <em>who hurt you</em>?” she asked gently. Placing her other hand on his free hand. His bottom lip quivered, he opened his mouth to speak before shaking his head and looking down, unable to meet her eyes.</p><p>Then he looked over, striking blue eyes met electric purple ones.</p><p>TommyInnit, the boy who was a child solider at 13, lost his best friend twice, manipulated, gas lighted, left alone for forever, watched his family members die, has been betrayed too many times to count.</p><p>TommyInnit is strong… Purpled is not.</p><p>But… somehow… the look Tommy is giving him is not one of pity… it’s one he hasn’t seen in so long.</p><p>The look of a friend… the look of someone who has been broken down to almost nothing, who has sacrificed everything he loves… the look of someone who has gotten back up and is even stronger than before. It’s a look of pure, rock hard, courage.</p><p>And somehow… Purpled feels just a small bit of that courage.</p><p>But it is enough to make him feel so much stronger than he was before.</p><p>He looked up, meeting caring, baby blue eyes.</p><p>“Everyone has hurt me… but- but mostly… uhm—” his voice cracked, and he bit his tongue. Then those striking blue eyes flashed in his mind.</p><p>“Dream… Dream and Punz—but, uh… everyone was a- an aspect of it, I- I guess.” He said, rubbing his eyes, even though they were burnt. At this, Tommy sat up and laid his head on Purpled’s thigh. Tubbo gave his hand a squeeze. Ranboo, Ponk, and Puffy got up, walking over to the others. Ponk sat next to Callahan, rubbing the mute’s back. Puffy sat next to Alyssa, resting her head on the younger girl’s shoulder. Ranboo sat next to Tommy and Tubbo, the brunette taking the enderman hybrid’s head and resting it on his shoulder while he wrapped a secure arm around his waist.</p><p>“I- I was forgotten about… so I turned to—”</p><p>“To Bedwars.” Puffy said, her soft ears pressed to the sides of her head.  </p><p>“Yeah…” he said, almost too quiet to hear.</p><p>“And- and I know I shouldn’t have! And that it is illegal! But-but I was good at it and I was recognized and appreciated, hell I was 3<sup>rd</sup> on the leaderboards! Every time I came back to this server… I was trampled over, left in the dirt… I was abandoned… everyone I loved, left me…” his voice quieted down.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” he closed his eyes and leaned into Sam. “I’m really sorry…”</p><p>The room fell into a cold silence… Purpled felt eyes on him, but he didn’t look to see who.</p><p>“I- uh… I was 10<sup>th</sup> on the Skywars leaderboard for a while… Phil says that that’s where I got my memory problems from…” Ranboo mumbled out “So- so I get it, kind of…” he finished, looking up to meet Purpled’s eye.</p><p>“I know Ranboo.” Was all the other teen said before giving him a knowing smile. He rested his head back against Sam’s chest. “Techno does too… you’re a scary person when you wanna be…” Ranboo’s pointed ears fell a bit, he didn’t think anyone knew about his secret…</p><p>“Does Techno know about you and what you did? Or- or still do?” Ranboo stuttered with his words.</p><p>“I don’t know… all I know is that he scares me, just a little, to the point where I know I have slim chances of winning against him. He’s strategic and defensive, but in a split second he can flip, and, boom. He’ll go on offensive and rock your shit.” Purpled grimaced, “I hate people like that…”</p><p>“Well, I appreciate the compliment.”</p><p>Purpled picked his head up, along with everyone else in the room.</p><p>There stood, in all his piglin glory, was Technoblade.</p><p>“And, so you know Purpled, you scare me. You Bedwars players are a different breed, truly terrifying.” He said, walking into the living room.</p><p>Purpled felt Sam and Tommy tense, plus the grip on his hand tightened, Tubbo’s hands started shaking.</p><p>“Relax guys… I called him here, he wanted to help buy Purpled out of his debt of the arena so that he doesn’t have to go back there…” Puffy said, a small smile on her face as she looked at Purpled, the latter sitting up a little.</p><p>“S-seriously?” he turned to Techno, the piglin had a tired-yet-fond look on his face, he nodded, looking down at Ranboo.</p><p>“I want to get you out of there too, Ran.” Ranboo’s ears perked up.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait… you know how much money that is… right?” Purpled said, still puzzled. Techno nodded and his scarlet eyes met shocking violet ones.</p><p>“I will get you guys out of there, along with any friends you have.” Purpled felt warmth travel into his body at the thought of his friends being safe.</p><p>“O-okay…” a small smile appeared on his face.</p><p>“And… I wanted to apologize… for- for everything, mostly to you boys.” Techno looked down, his eyes meeting two pair of blue ones.</p><p>“I’m sorry… Tommy… Tubbo…” at that, Tommy and Tubbo stood up, unreadable expressions on their faces.</p><p>“You know, Tech… I- really have a hard time lookin’ at you sometimes.” Tommy spoke,</p><p>“And I still get nightmares from before…” Tubbo said.</p><p>“But I have been looking to fix all the wrongs and not worry about this stupid grudge against someone who- who- fuckin… god I don’t even know, someone who had done so much for us, but then again… took it all away like that…” Tommy looked away, down at the ground.</p><p>“I don’t want my last life to be surrounded by grudges or feelings of the past… I want peace, whether that be in my mind or in my general life.” Tubbo said, eyes remaining locked with Techno’s.</p><p>“I forgive you…” they both said, their hands interlocking.</p><p>Techno bit his bottom lip; he was overwhelmed with emotion.</p><p>“T-thank you.” He said, before getting enveloped into a hug from the two boys, Tubbo roping Ranboo into the hug as well.</p><p>“Thank you…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AYYYYEEEEE MEEE GUSTAAA TECHNOBLADEEEE  </p><p>aka i really just want Techno, Purpled, and Ranboo lore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I know You're Tired, So I Take the Blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The others look up to him... but should they really?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno looked to Sam, a silently asking him if he could sit on the couch. The creeper hybrid nodded, appreciative of the apology from the piglin hybrid. As soon as he was down, the three teens tumbled into his lap, Ranboo sitting on his side, Tommy on his lap, and Tubbo hugging his side with his head on Tommy’s lap.</p><p>Purpled smiled from his spot in Sam’s lap. Sam wrapped his arms around the fragile boy. Purpled looked over to Puffy, her hazel eyes meeting his. He mouthed the words, ‘thank you’ and she smiled, pulling out her communicator and typing a few things in. his eyes traveled to the girl that Puffy was leaning on.</p><p>The look in Alyssa’s eyes seemed… lost, distant at best.</p><p>She looked… trapped, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyebrows kneaded into a concerned look, but her eyes… they made her look here, but not… <em>here. </em>She didn’t say anything though. Just kept her eyes trained on him and his frail body.</p><p>Purpled didn’t like the look.</p><p>He’s seen it before.</p><p>And he knows what she is thinking. She is full of sorrow, pain, and guilt. There was also some anger in there, but it was subdued. He was good at reading people, Alyssa was an easy person to read, she always had been, ever since he was little.</p><p>“Aly?” he said, reaching to grab her hand. She seemed to come back to life at the nickname, her eyes darting to his.</p><p>“Yes Guppy?” she asked, squeezing the teen’s hand.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, and he watched her mind travel.</p><p>“Y- yeah, yeah, why? I was just thinking.” She stuttered, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was remorseful, grieving, not for the dead per se, but for him and his lost emotions and feelings, maybe it was the lost look in his eyes.</p><p>“It’s not you’re fault…” he paused to squeeze her hand, “You or Calla’s…” he mumbled, just so Callahan could hear him. Sam frowned as well as Puffy and Ponk.</p><p>“Sam and Puffy were caught up with the others, I’m not angry, or sad at that fact, I’m glad that they put them before me… Ponk, you were one of my only true friends on this server, and I saw you’re intentions, you just wanted me to be safe, thank you for that… you were the only one that cared for me for a while, after… you know… Punz and Dream…”</p><p>Ponk looked at the boy and smiled, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, Callahan leaning farther onto Sam and Purpled, giving the other man more space. That’s when the antlered man tapped Purpled’s shoulder, causing the younger to flinch. Callahan frowned but looked into Purpled’s eyes and lifted his hands to sign.</p><p>‘<strong><em>What did they do to you, Guppy?</em></strong>’ Purpled’s mouth formed into a thin line, looking back up at Callahan’s eyes. The green-blue eyes held true worry with a hint of underlying anger.</p><p>“They left me…” he said. And for a second, Callahan looked like Punz and Dream, their eyes look like they came together to form Calla’s eyes.</p><p>“They left me… when I was only 13…” Calla looked hurt and angry; he balled his fists until his knuckles turned white. But he still picked them up to sign.</p><p>‘<strong><em>Why. Why the fuck would they leave you? You didn’t do anything—</em></strong>” Purpled lifted his hands and pressed them onto Callahan’s, stopping his rant.</p><p>“They left me for- for money… money and- and power…” he whispered. His hands trembled and his throat felt like it was closing, he had trouble breathing.</p><p>“And- and when I was 7 the Bedwars assassins found me… they- they took me to the lobbies and forced me to fight- and- and I had to hide it from all of you guys for <em>so long</em>—that’s when Punz became a <em>fucking</em> mercenary and Dream left with George and Sapnap more and more—and- and—”</p><p>“Purpled.” A deep voice said from above him, he looked up to be met with caring brown eyes.</p><p>“They are gone now… Dream is in prison and we will never let Punz near you again, okay? So just breathe, Guppy, breathe…”</p><p>“They—they forgot about me… no one- no one <em>cared…</em>” he mumbled, “and I forgot where you guys lived, plus Dream went insane, a power-crazy maniac! He tried to fully kill Tommy and Tubbo!” Purpled lifted his hands to grip at his hair. “Like—who does that?” he yelled, throwing his hands down in fury.</p><p>Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo could feel the anger radiating off the other. They all flinched.</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>
  <em>Purpled has always been the realistic one of the four, even before Ranboo was around. Of course he liked to pull his small pranks sometimes, but he had always been the level-headed one. Tommy and Tubbo think that Ranboo had picked up on that action as well, after Purpled seemingly disappeared the Ender had taken over that position. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every time Tommy and Tubbo insisted on burning down a small portion of the forest, or Ranboo said that they should all try the pink berries in the forest, even the time that they had taken one of Dream’s axes when the admin had been extra angry that day, (Purpled took the blame for that one, Dream pulling him into a side room and slamming the door, the other 3 only heard muffled yelling and a resounding ‘smack’ being heard until the door opened to reveal a smiling Purpled with most of his hair covering his left eye. Only saying a “Don’t worry, none of you guys are in trouble, but let’s not do that again, okay?” before walking past them, and laying a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and gripping it gently.) Purpled had always grounded them, brought them back down to earth. He <span class="u">always</span> took the blame</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all knew what happened in that room, they all saw the tears welling behind his eyes, they all saw the already-bruising skin around his left eye on the parts that his hair didn’t cover. They all looked up to him in a way, even Tommy, though the younger would never admit it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Purpled was the oldest, the smartest, and better at PvP than all of them combined. They never knew why though. They never knew that he had been forced to play Bedwars at the ripe age of 7. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They never knew. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that was okay, they didn’t need to know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They didn’t need to learn about all the hardships that he went through. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was fine. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But Ranboo knew. Ranboo knew where Purpled went in the dead of night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because he did the exact same thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But instead of the harsh climate of Bedwars… he went to Skywars, the place that was a lot less illegal, with a lot less spotty respawn mechanics. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was still hell though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He just wished he could help Purpled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw when the older came out of the portal, because he had just come out of it as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw the poorly bandaged wounds and the grim look on his face as he winced with each step. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wished he could help. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He really did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Purpled was strong, and he was never known to want<strike>(need)</strike> help. He kept to himself and focused only on making sure the others were safe and happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream, it’s not their fault!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, It isn’t?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then who’s fault is it!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mine!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…What?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said… it is my. Fault. I did it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh come on now. <strong>I know</strong> you’re smarter than that, Purpled! Why the <strong>fuck</strong> would you try and kill George?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t know <strong>shit</strong> about me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you better than <strong>anyone</strong> on this server! What do you mean ‘I don’t know shit about you’ I’m you’re <strong>brother</strong>! Punz is your brother! We know you better than <strong>anyone</strong>!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bullshit.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only a smack was heard before the sound of a body hitting the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t ever talk to me like that again. I will hurt you and all of your friends and make you watch. Got it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another smack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Do you understand?!</strong>” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare lay a finger on them…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A resounding crack sounded as a tan boot made contact with the pale boy’s side, he cried out in pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I asked you a question!” </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A scoff and then the boot was raised and then brought down onto the boy’s chest. Leaving him gasping for air and rolling onto his side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pathetic little shit.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boot was lifted once more but before he could bring it down, there was a knock at the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream!” Purpled’s eyes widened at the familiar voice. Punz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yea? I’m… kind of busy right now!” Dream looked down at the blonde on the floor, holding a finger to where his lips would be if weren’t for his mask. Purpled glared at him and looked back to the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Punz!” Purpled wheezed out, letting pure emotion leak into his voice as he called for his oldest brother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Purp? Alright Dream, I’m coming in.” Punz said before the door opened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In record time, he was swept up into Dream’s arms, his ‘brother’ holding him like a baby, though he winced as more pressure was applied to his, undeniably, broken rib. Punz caught sight of his baby brother and his shoulders went stiff. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What happened Purp?” a concerned expression meeting his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dre—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I found him in the woods, he said he had been climbing trees and he fell out, pretty sure he has a broken rib.” Dream lied, applying more pressure to the wound. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh no, do we need to take him to go see Alyssa? Or Niki, perhaps?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.” Dream snapped, causing Purpled to flinch and Punz to narrow his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, okay… If that’s good with you…” Punz said skeptically, though he didn’t leave, catching the look in Purpled’s eye. “I’m gonna stay here and help, I don’t want to leave Purp right now.” Punz said, walking over and taking Purp into his arms, Dream reluctantly let go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Later Punz had asked and Purpled just shook his head and looked down, saying that he fell out of the tree but not mentioning anything further. Punz nodded at that and stopped questioning.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(They didn’t mention at how Purpled flinched every time Punz reached over to bandage him.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(He never told the other three that were responsible for trying to kill George that his broken rib was from him taking the blame for their actions.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(They never knew)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(They didn’t need to know)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(<strong>They never needed to know</strong>)</em>
</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>He was brought back to the present when Alyssa started to card a hand through his hair.</p><p>He looked around to see that Techno had left, leaving the other three boys huddled around Purpled, Tommy laying on Ranboo’s shoulder with a hand looped around his waist; Tubbo was leaning on Ranboo’s thigh, one hand interlocked with Tommy’s other one and the other lay on the floor next to him. Both boys asleep. Ranboo looked anxious, not wanting to wake the two up, but one of his hands was gripping Purpled’s.</p><p>“Lets get you boys to bed.” Purpled felt Sam’s body buzz when he spoke.</p><p>“Lets just bring a mattress out her for them to lay on together.” Puffy said, moving to get up, presumably to grab a mattress. Ponk and Callahan getting up to help her.</p><p>They dragged two extra mattresses from the back area and laid them down on the floor. Ranboo ended up having to teleport them both onto the mattresses, being too scared to wake them up to move them. Purpled then was lifted by Sam onto one of the mattresses, and even in their sleep Tommy and Tubbo moved to envelop Purpled into a small pile, dragging Ranboo into Purpled as well.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, Purpled was clung to Ranboo’s side with Tubbo nestled between the two of them, Tommy was slung across all three of them, all of their legs tangled together. All of them passed out.</p><p>The adults stood to the side.</p><p>“He has grown so much…” Alyssa mumbled. Callahan nodding along with her. Sam wrapped his hand around Ponk’s waist and held Alyssa’s shoulder.</p><p>Sam hummed in acknowledgement. Ponk resting his head against Sam’s chest. Everyone was exhausted already, though it was only 3 in the afternoon.</p><p>Slowly, everyone started to filter out of the room, deciding to leave the teens be.</p><p>(<em>Nobody mentioned when Tommy woke up screaming for Dream to leave him alone, or when Tubbo started to shake and his breathing became shallow and Ranboo had to calm him down. They didn’t mention the way that Purpled clung to each of them like they would run away and never come back, even in his sleep.) </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. He Got to be a Kid Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The air around him constricted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glanced around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was constricted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t budge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then there were alarms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ear-splitting alarms that were right next to his ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He screamed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It felt like his head was being ripped in half.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to cry and kick and scream some more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurt so fucking bad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then lights were on, 2 inches away from his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes burned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His breathing quickened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lights flashed red and the alarm got impossibly louder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the ground started to shake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to look around, but the bright lights made it impossible to see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the light disappeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He opened his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Green.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lime green.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>White.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No… no, no, no…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Metal bars made of shiny netherite were dislodged and broken, bent in sorts of ways that metal as strong as netherite isn’t supposed to bend…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Footsteps… lots and lots of thundering footsteps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How was he able to hear them over the blaring alarms? He didn’t know… he just wanted it to stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stop!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>STOP!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>He shot up, gasping for air, his throat burned but his cheeks didn’t hurt, surprisingly.</p><p>His eyes focused and he remembered where he was.</p><p>Ranboo was at his side, whispering small praises and reassurances into his ear, much better than the blaring alarms. The tall hybrid was also carding his fingers through the shorter boy’s hair.</p><p>Tubbo was on his other side, rubbing small circles into his back and holding his hand tight. He relaxed at the touch, gripping the horned boy’s hand just as tight.</p><p>And, to almost everyone’s surprise, TommyInnit laid, curled up in the older teen’s lap, rubbing comforting patterns into Purpled’s thighs. Purpled could feel his tense muscles relax and his hands and legs stopped trembling.</p><p>It was almost as if it were a system. Like they were used to this by now. It was kind of sad now that he thought about it.</p><p>His body burned, though a good kind of burn. Like a wall that wasn’t supposed to be there <strike>(<em>a wall built up by years of trauma and loneliness and the absent feeling of physical touch</em>) </strike>was getting burned down.</p><p>He was able to start… <em>feeling</em> again. He shuddered. It was such a <em>nice</em> feeling too.</p><p>His breath hitched.</p><p>His thigh was pressed against Ranboo’s the other barely touching Tubbo’s knees. But Tommy (Tommy-<em>fucking</em>-Innit) was flushed against both of them, all of his (<em>precious</em>) bodyweight was rested against him. Not to mention, Tubbo’s hand tightly gripping his, the younger’s hand fit perfectly in his. Plus the way that Ranboo was muttering words to him, his head now resting on the shorter boy’s shoulder, he could feel the vibrations of the others vocal cords travel down his body.</p><p>He shuddered again, his face grew hot and his hands started to itch. He wanted to curl into a little ball at that moment. He wanted to cry. He wanted it… he wanted it to last <em>forever</em>. He loved it.</p><p>Tommy looked up at the boy under him, his electric blue eyes met Purpled’s violet ones. A smile creeped onto the youngers face at the condition Purpled was in.</p><p>His eyes were blown wide, his pupils dilated, a rosy red color dusted his lightly freckled cheeks, and his breathing was labored.</p><p>The younger blonde smiled in reminiscence at how that is the exact same look that he held whenever he was introduced to physical touch. Although he had been more vocal and not stunned into silence like his (best)friend was now.</p><p>The youngest let out a silent, breathy laugh and laid his head back down onto Purpled’s lap, loving how the older seemed like a human (enderman?) heater.</p><p>Purpled let out a shaky laugh. Why he was laughing… he really didn’t know. Tubbo and Ranboo looked up at each other before looking up at Purpled.</p><p>“You okay, mate?” Purpled looked down at Tubbo, his hazy blue eyes shone with worry and confusion.</p><p>“I- I don’t know what’s happening…” he said, looking down at his lap before looking back to Tubbo.</p><p>“Oh.” Ranboo and Tubbo said, dragging out the ’o’.</p><p>“You’re touch starved…” Ranboo said, pulling away to look at Purpled’s flushed face, he giggled at the other.</p><p>“W-what?” Purpled said, bringing his open hand to his chest, becoming visibly anxious. Ranboo freaked out for a second, afraid that he scared Purpled.</p><p>“Oh! Wait, no, no, no! It’s just you looked like… uhm…” Ranboo reached for Purpled’s hand, taking it and gripping it.</p><p>“You look happier…” Tubbo said and both of the boys turned to him.</p><p>“I do…?” Purpled paused, relaxing his shoulders, “Did I not look happy before…?” he questioned, looking from Tubbo to Ranboo to Tubbo again.</p><p>The latter two looked at each other before looking back to the older blonde.</p><p>“You looked… distraught… like you were trapped, like all of your happiness disappeared…” Tubbo muttered.</p><p>At that, Tommy sat up, moving to sit in front of Purpled, placing the older blonde’s legs in his.</p><p>“You looked lonely.” Tommy shrugged and at that Purpled broke down again.</p><p>He hated having a breakdown, especially in front of his friends. He felt… exposed, but he also knew that he was… <em>safe</em>. <em>Especially</em> in front of his friends.</p><p>He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tommy, placing his head into the crook of the younger boy’s neck, he cried, even though the tears burned his face. Tommy placed his hands at the small of the other teen’s back, holding him close and secure. He whispered sweet praises into his ear, rocking him back and forth.</p><p>“It’ll be okay… It’ll be alright… I promise, we promise. We’ll help you…” He said, looking at Tubbo and Ranboo, the others moved in close, both wrapping themselves around the two blondes. They sat like this for a while, Purpled’s breath evening out and his sobbing stopping, and if his soft snores were anything to go by, they would say that he had passed out in their arms.</p><p>The adults walked out to see quite a sight.</p><p>Purpled surrounded by all three boys, their legs tangled together, and their hands being held tight. Puffy got worried that Purpled couldn’t breathe, but after a quick finger-under-the-nose-check, they concluded that everyone was breathing just fine.</p><p>It was peaceful the rest of the day. The boys got up, they ate breakfast, Purpled had told them what his dream was about, Calla, Aly, Purpled, and Sam all caught up. And at the end of the day, The boys went down to the beach, Ponk mixing up a concoction that made Purpled and Ranboo water-resistant. It was relaxing to say the least. The adults got some well-needed rest and the teens got some well-needed time to be kids. At the end of the day, Purpled told the rest of the them everything that happened to him while he was gone. Sam even agreed to letting DogChamp stay with them saying that Fran could have a friend to play with.</p><p>He opened up.</p><p>He finally opened up about all his feelings.</p><p>He stopped playing Bedwars.</p><p>He started being…</p><p>A kid again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY!!! finally done :DDDD It is about time lmao, this was a super fun story to write and i feel like i accidentally rushed the end, maybe I'll write more into it later, but i am DONE FOR NOW </p><p>Comments and Kudos r greatly appreciated :) <br/>Make sure to check out my other writings and stories if you want (or dont idc)<br/>Have a good day and drink WATERRRR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>